A vapor-phase growth method for growing a semiconductor film on a surface of a substrate is known. A technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-306850 in which raw material gas is supplied to a surface of a substrate heated at 1000° C. from a direction perpendicular to the surface. The “raw material gas” here refers to a gas that includes an element constituting the semiconductor film.